Song
'''Song '''is an episode of Series 3. Story G says "go on", but N keeps saying "no". I bumps into N and G, forming digraph NG. S flies in and holds hands with them. s-i-ng, SING! S, I, and NG sing randomly, but S says "stop" because they can't just sing any old thing. They need to sing a... s-o-ng, SONG! The Alphablocks sing about words that end in "ng". The song ends with fireworks going off. Lyrics Everybody needs something to belong to That's more like it! Everybody needs the sun to shine in spring Everybody needs a song to sing along to Yes, everybody needs a song to sing. Rrr! Rrr?! A bell and a clapper can slap about, But with us, the bell can r-i-ng, RING! Ring, ring, ring! A bird in the sky can flap and fly, But with us, the bird can s-i-ng, SING! I can sing, I can sing! If you want the bell to ring, If you want the bird to sing, You have to agree You're going to need NG You can walk up and down with your head in a crown, But with us, you can be k-i-ng, KING! I'm the King! The bell on your bike can be as shiny as you like, But with us, it can go t-i-ng, TING! Ting-a-ling-a-ling! If you want to be the King, If you want your bell to ting, You have to agree You're going to need NG You can shake that thing if you want it to ring, But with us, it can go p-i-ng, PING! The thing that goes PING! The bells in the tower can chime on the hour, With us, they can go d-i-ng, DING! DING! DING! Try again! If it all goes wrong in the middle of a song, With us, they can go d-o-ng, DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! If you want the thing to ping, If you want the bells to ding-dong-ding, You have to agree You're going to need NG The thing that goes PING, with me can go p-o-ng, PONG! Ping, pong! Ping, pong! Ping, pong! Ping pong! Ping! Pong! Ping! Pong! DING-DONG, DING-DONG... Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring... Ting-a-ling-a-ling... Ping! Pong! Ping! Pong! Sing! I can sing, I can sing... I am the King, King! (x2) If you want the bells to ring, If you want the birds to sing, With N and G, You know you can't go wrong! You have to agree you're going to need NG To sing along to a singalong song! Everybody needs something to belong to Everybody needs the sun to shine in spring (Hey, let's go out with a bang! b-a-ng, BANG!) Everybody needs a song to sing along to Yes, everybody needs a song to sing! Trivia * Song: Everybody Needs A Song To Sing * Total words: 11 * C, E, F, H, L, M, Q, U, V, W, X, Y and Z are absent in this episode. * A and B only say their sound in this episode. * N's singing voice sounds like D. * This is the only time digraph NG speaks properly. The digraph only says their sound in the other episodes they appear in. * M is the only consonant who did not appear in this episode. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Alphablocks Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Gadsby episodes Category:Where’s Everyone?